


Тыквенный латте

by girl_vampirka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Romantic Fluff, Routine, Writober 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_vampirka/pseuds/girl_vampirka
Summary: Одним субботним утром Панси захотела научиться готовить.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 3





	Тыквенный латте

Одним субботним утром Панси захотела научиться готовить. И она решила начать с любимого блюда — тыквенного латте. Поэтому она купила тыкву. И возможно кофейных зёрен. А дальше она зашла в тупик.

— Миона-а, — жалобно протянула девушка, стоя напротив тыквы.

— Что? — ответила Грейнджер из другой комнаты.

— Помоги мне, пожалуйста, — моляще произнесла Панси.

Послышался шум и, Гермиона, поправляя очки на носу, зашла на кухню:

— Что?

— Что дальше делать? — сложив брови в неизвестно какую фигуру.

— Дорогая, — ласково произнесла Миона. — У тебя есть Интернет. Спроси у него?

— Но я волшебница! — притворно капризно воскликнула девушка.

— Ты живёшь в мире магглов уже второй год! — вздохнула Гриффиндорка. — Так бы и сказала, что хочешь готовить вместе, — подходя сказала она, откладывая книгу и очки.

Паркинсон победно улыбнулась. Вечер обещал быть весёлым.

Уже на стадии рецепта девушкам пришлось пойти в магазин: специй, ванили и сливок дома не оказалось, что вылилось в веселую прогулку, в ходе которой они завернули в парк, где задержались. Кидать в друг друга листья и валяться оказалось очень весело, пусть после этого девушки крайне тщательно и брезгливо вычищали волосы и одежду. Затем они чуть не купили себе домашнего питомца, отложив это лишь потому что Панси хотела змею, в память о Хогвартсе, а Миона выбирала между кошкой и собакой. В итоге, когда они уже дошли в магазин, было время позднего обеда. Голодные девушки накупили булочек, печенек и целую тележку продуктов. Тащили они потом это с помощью актерского таланта — было бы странно если бы пять сумок, облегченные заклинаниями, две хрупкие девушки несли бы как пушинки.

К ужину (!) латте был в итоге готов, чему Паркинсон и Грейнджер были очень рады. Попивая ароматный кофе, они спорили на тему того, кого стоит купить, а так же с кем сможет ужиться Живоглот (И не спихнуть ли его Рону, на что Герми даже не обиделась, а всерьёз задумалась… Паркинсон испугалась). День явно удался…


End file.
